Relocation
by Eggnog Starfish 37
Summary: Um... Tony dies and Abby finds a way to communicate.
1. Chapter 1

April 8th

Tony-

Why did you have to go die on me? I can't handle it. What we had with the team will never ever be the same. I don't know what to do. You were like my big brother. I don't know what to do. I still have Gibbs and Tim and Ziva but without you… I thought I was miserable when Kate died. But now that both of you are gone I have nobody to tell my secrets to. Nobody to rant at. I don't know what to do. Please come back

I love and miss you.

Abby

April 10th

Abby-

I know this is hard. Really hard. But you're strong. I'm not really gone. I'll always be with you. As long as you remember, I'm there. Don't worry about me. I know you'll find somebody to rant at. I know me saying this wont help much but I'm hoping it will keep you from falling apart. That's all for now.

Tony DiNozzo

P.S. I miss you too.

April 11th

Oh My God! Whoever you are, stop pretending to be Tony! That is terrible! It's terrible that you think it's ok to make somebody think there dead friend is back! I hate you! Stop being stupid!

April 12th

Abby-

This is real. I am dead. But I'm not allowed to tell you how I'm corresponding with you. I really hope you believe it's me.

Tony DiNozzo

April 16th

If you are really Tony, prove it.

April 18th

Abby-

I know that Bert the Hippo's clothes are in the bottom left drawer of your desk. I know how you feel when you're doing firearms tests. Remember what you said at the park a week ago? Nobody knew we were there and you said Gibbs is like a father to you and that I was the first person you've ever told. Is that proof enough?

Tony DiNozzo

April 21st

Dear Tony,

That is proof. I hive no idea how you are responding and how it's on real paper. I don't want to know… Is it ok if we pretend you aren't dead? Can we pretend you've been relocated to somewhere far away with no phones? Are you talking to anybody else? I'm scared and excited to talk to you. I'm afraid people won't believe me. Are you sure you can't tell me how you're writing to me? I… I don't know what to think.

Abby

April 23rd

Abby-

I am perfectly fine pretending I'm not dead. I wish I wasn't. You are the only person I've talked to since the…um… relocation. Nobody else has written and it's the easiest way to communicate. I will get in trouble with certain people if I tell how we communicate. I know you're shocked but don't worry I am too. I never would have thought you could talk to the… relocated. How's the rest of the team? Oh! By the way don't tell people about these letters. They are supposed to find out on their own.

Reply soon.

Tony DiNozzo

April 24th

Tony-

Who are these "certain people" you speak of? Are they like demons? That would be so cool! Why would you get in trouble for all these things? If writing is the easiest way to communicate, what are the other ways? The team is good… Not really… We are falling apart! Ziva cried yesterday, Ziva! You probably might know this but your funeral is tomorrow…. Ducky told us a pice of metal hit the back of your neck and broke it so you didn't feel any fain from the fire. What's it like? Being dead I mean. Do you remember what happened? I… I just want to know you're ok….

Love you.

Abby

April 30th

Abby-

I can't tell you much about the people except that they're in charge of me. I'd get in trouble because there are rules… Regulations, that if broken, bad things happen. One way of communicating is calling them. But you have to get permission to do that. Plus most people pass out before you can convince them they aren't nuts. They can actually hear your voice. How was the funeral? Did my dad come? Um… About when I died… I remember trying to run. They a boom and something hit me. Then I remember seeing myself in the flames. Then they took me away. Then I got your letter and here we are. Being dead… It's hard to explain with all the restrictions on what I can tell you. It's different. Weird. Is Gibbs finding somebody to fill my spot? Yea… I'll talk to you soon.

Bye

Tony DiNozzo

May 2nd

Tony-

How could you say that? Gibbs could never do that! The funeral was as nice as a funeral gets…. Your dad was there but… I think he might have been drunk. Vance gave a nice eulogy. I was the only one who didn't cry a ton. It was really hard not to tell them why I'm not as sad as them. They'd be better too if they could talk to you also. I don't think I've ever seen Ziva this way. She can't even go in the squad room without tearing up. Everyone thinks I've gone nuts because usually I'm the one crying my eyes out. Maybe I have… how do I know all this isn't just a figment of my imagination? Can you send me a sign or something? I know that sounds weird, I'm just doubting my sanity right now.

Love,

Abby

May 3rd

Abby-

Gibbs is eventually going to have to hire somebody. You know that, but you just don't want to admit it. My dad was drunk? Did he have a girl with him? I don't know how to help you not look crazy… well crazier than before I was relocated. Tell Ziva it will be ok. What kind of sign do you want? Tell me something with lots of detail that you can't do yourself, and I will make it happen. But the only thing is I don't know when it will happen. I don't know when I'll have time to do it.

Tony DiNozzo

P.S. If I don't reply for a while, don't worry. I'm going to be a little… busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took me so long to post. I've been kind of busy and had a little writer's block here and there.

None of the NCIS characters are mine. So therefore none of the characters so far are mine.

Enjoy

May 5th

Tony-

Ok so if you can pull this very detailed sign off, I won't care if people think I'm crazy. So it's May. Make it snow. But not on the roads. Keep the clear. Oh and put Bert in a tutu and then into an autopsy freezer… yea that's it for now I guess. Why are you so busy? What could be going on that you can't write? You have been relocated and you still have stiff to do? Can't you tell me? Sigh…. I wish you could explain it all to me. Are you in Heaven? Or Hell? Or Purgatory? Ugh. I hate not having the answers or physical evidence to figure it out myself.

Love,

Abby

May 12th

Tony-

It's been a week and I haven't heard from you. I know you said you'd be busy but I'm just starting to worry a little.

Love,

Abby

May 17th

Abby-

It's going to snow by the end of the month. Are you sure Bert doesn't want a sweater too? Wink wink. I'm really sorry but I can't tell you why I've been busy except that I have a job here that I'm required to do. And I can't say what it is or where "here" is. I know that stinks but I can't break the laws. I know it's hard for you to not have material to work with, but I have faith in you.

Tony DiNozzo

May 18th

Tony-

I can't sleep. I'm too busy wondering about this stuff. How and when it will snow, what your job is, who those people are… I just hope it doesn't get to me at work 'cause if I start acting any weirder, they're going to force me into a vacation. And you know how well that went the last time they did that… That foam was everywhere… Haha sigh… Bert and I miss you! I'm getting another tat. It's going to be your name on the top of my foot. I might put Kate's name too… I don't know yet.

Well that's all for now.

Love,

Abby

P.S. Pretty pretty please find a way to tell me those things! PLEASE!

May 20th

Abby-

I asked and begged and pleaded with them and well… They said no. I am so sorry. Let's just hope Vance goes easy on you and just takes a few hours of your work away from you. Tell Bert I miss him too. I would be honored if I were forever with you. Even if it's on you foot. I'd write more but I have to go.

Bye

Tony DiNozzo

May 21st

Tony-

Awe! That's so unfair! Why can't they just get over their rules and let me know? Vance made me take this Friday and next Monday off. At least it's not in the same week. I guess that's good. Time to think. Maybe Bert will be really cold when I get back. You know, I really miss you. This has been a particularly bad day. Ziva called in sick, which is weird, and we got a new case. Gibbs and McGee were at the crime scene for a lot longer than normal. I guess there's always more work for everybody when somebody is relocated, not to mention having someone sick too. That's the only thing going on right now….

Love,

Abby

May 25th

Abby-

I'm sorry I can't write much. I just wanted to let you know I'm still here.

Tony DiNozzo

May 26th

Oh. My, Gosh! Ducky went down to go over the body again and guess what he found! BERT! In a tutu and sweater! In the freezer! You did it Tony! I'm not crazy! I love you so much Tony! Please write soon!

Love,

Abby

May 30th

Tony-

People think there is a major crisis on our hands. Everyone woke up this morning and freaked out because they couldn't see their grass. All they saw was white snow and black roads. Tony… I. Love. You. AAHH! I don't even want to know how you did it! I just wish you would write back. I haven't heard from you in a long time. Why have you not written in so long? I really need to see your funny writing and know how you are doing.

Please respond so.

Love,

Abby

P.S. How did you do it?

Well it may have been kinda short but I wanted to save the next part for the next chapter. ;)

Please review.


End file.
